Happy Birthday
by JustMakingItBy
Summary: The girls confront Thalia about her feelings for Nico...some things were said...feelings were hurt...read to find out. Rated for cussing, not much though.
1. The incident

THALIA'S POV

"Come on Thalia we know you like Nico" Annabeth said and Piper nodded

"I do not like Nico" I said lying

"I'm not Aphroditie but I can still see it" Annabeth said, we were in my cabin arguing, on my birthday, the worst part, none of us thought about closing the door

"Yeah and I can feel it when ever you two are around each other" Piper stated and now I was ticked

"I do not like Nico. He's not even that good looking" I said and Annabeth and Piper raised their eye brows in a have-you-seen-him kinda way then I added "I don't understand why I would, the only thing descent about him is clothing and the fact the he probably laughs as he watch is the souls burn in Tartaus and spends his free time with ghosts. It's creepy. He's creepy" I yelled and saw looks of shock and their faces and then this happened...

"Nice to know" said a cold voice behind me and we gasped when we saw it was Nico

"Nico- I'm so sor-" I started

"Spare me" the coldness of his voice made me tremble

"You know what's funny is that when we first met you made me so mad I wanted to throw you in to a busy highway. But I come to realize, if I did I'd kill myself to save you... Good to know the feeling is one sided" he said and it felt as if what ever emotions he once had were completely gone and whatever life he had was banished to Tartaus and his eyes no longer held the happy beaming light but, instead replaced by coldness, darkness, and hurt, it scared me and sent shivers up my spine. I was about to say something but as soon as my mouth opened he interrupted

"Happy Birthday" he said with a bitterness that made wince and then he through down a velvet box and waked out with a cold chuckle that scared me and I ran and closed the door and heard Piper and Annabeth gasp I looked over see them holding the box with a hand over their mouths. I look to see what it is and when I did I gasped myself. It was a necklace it had a sterling silver chain with a tiny charm hanging in the middle of it. It was maybe a half of an inch long and was a black gold pendant. Outlining it was more silver and on the pendent there were blue sapphire diamonds and I'm not saying like rhinestones I'm talking 100% real diamonds it was beautiful. I felt terrible.

**(A/N: You should** **Thalia!****)**


	2. I'm pretty sure I love you

**PLEASE READ!**

**A/N: I am sorry that it took me forever, I feel like a jerk to those who were waiting for me to upload, truth be told I got writers block I had a bunch of Ideas but when I tried to type them out I lost them. Also I just fixed ch.1 so go back and read that. This one's for 'guest' who recently threatened me through review (just kidding). Anyway. Peace Out Crazies ;D**

**Thanks, so. . . without further ado!**

Thalia's POV

Damn it! Why the _fuck_ do I have to be so stubborn? As I started to feel guilty about the situation I jogged next door to the hades cabin leaving Piper and Annabeth in the Zeus.

"Nico open up please" I pleaded knocking on his door.

"No!" he answered.

"Nico I swear I-" started but stopped when Nico opened the door to glare at me.

"Please let me explain" I asked tears threatening to shed. Must have noticed because his glare softened into a hurt look. He nodded opening the door wider for me to come in to his lightly lit cabin. Once Nico closed the door I stared rambling.

"Nico I know I hurt you I didn't mean to it's just the girls were bugging me and-" I started.

"Did you mean it?" he asked me annoyed.

"Wha-"

"Did you mean what you said about me?" he asked me looking down at his shoes rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um-no I didn't I was just trying to get Piper and Annabeth off my back-they uh-they said I like you" I answered saying that last part quietly.

"Do you?"

"Huh?" was my brilliant response.

"Do you like me?" he asked eyes hopeful.

"No" I answered as his face fell and he hung his head before I got to finish.

"I don't like you, I pretty sure I'm in love with you" I finished softly, I could feel my face heating up as he looked up at me searching my face for a sign that I was lying. He stepped closer causing my breath to catch.

"Well" he said stepping closer to where he was a mere foot away.

"I'm pretty sure I love you too" he said before grabbing my waist and pulling me to him. I gasped lightly from shock. He looked in my eyes as if searching for a way in before his gaze shifted to my lips at the same he licked his and I almost lost it. He leaned in a little closer.

"Can I kiss you" he whispered, leaning closer I nodded slowly before his lips caught mine in a soft passionate kiss. He pulled his hands up to cup my face as I wrapped mine around his waist. As things got more intense he slid his hands down to my waist giving me the opportunity to wrap mine around his neck pulling him closer. After about a minute I pulled back breathlessly.

"Mmm" he breathed leaning his forehead against mine, we closed our eyes.

"What are we gonna tell everyone?" he asked and I laughed moving my head to rest on his shoulder I could feel him chuckling.

"I don't know" I said quietly.

**(A/N: Well that's the end of that let me know if you want more I promise it won't take me as to update if so.) **


	3. Details!

**Thanks to the readers for…reading…yeah…anyway. This one is also for guest who continues to review asking for more… so yeah…here you go… (Don't forget R&R) yes they are boyfriend and girlfriend now**

Thalia's POV

We were sitting in Nico's bed snuggled up, there was a movie playing but we weren't watching it. Nico had one arm around me and was using his other arm to play with my hand drawing patterns in my palm with his fingers-his fingers-mmm he has these hands-I just-hmm…anyway, I was staring at hands when I suddenly decided to kiss Nico. So I did.

"Mmm" was his response that made me smile into the kiss. He shifted his weight intertwining his hand that he was tracing patterns in with my hand that he was doing it on, and so he was in front of me a bit more. He slid his tongue across my lip asking for access which a granted immediately. Godsdamn he's a good kisser. Breaking the kiss we slid down further into the bed Nico resting his arm above my head for support as he hovered over me before leaning down and continuing the kiss resting his other hand my waist. I reached my hands up to run them through his impossibly soft hair. He pulled back and kissed down my neck to my collar bone.

"Mmm" was all I said before he cupped my cheek and kissed me again. Then-of course the phone had to ring.

"Ugh" I groaned as Nico pulled back to look at my phone. We looked at each other and Nico cocked an eyebrow.

"Gonna get that?" he asked me.

"I probably should, it's Annabeth" I said grabbing my phone.

_Hello?_

_**Where the hades are you!**_

_Well, get strait to the point why don't ya?_

_**What are you doing?**_

_Doesn't matter._

_**Yes it does.**_

_No it doesn't._

_**Just tell me!**_

_I'll tell you and Piper everything later._

_**Thal-**_

_Bye. _

I hung up the phone then glanced at amused looking Nico.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You totally dissed Annabeth" he said chuckling I rolled my eyes and pushed his shoulder causing him to fall back on the bed. I got up and he rested his hands behind his head causing his shirt to rise up exposing his wonderful v-line and doing wonders for his biceps. He smirked when he caught me checking him out. I grabbed my phone, winked at him, and left.

When I stepped outside I was blinded by the lighting change. Realizing Piper and Annabeth are still in my cabin that's where I went.

"Where were you did you talk to Nico is he okay what happened" they bombarded me

"Nico's cabin...yes…I think so…and wekindamadeout" I said they thought for a second processing before squealing

"What!" I said

"You made out? When? Why? How was it?" they bombarded me again

"Uh…yes, a few minutes ago, because, and great" I said blushing

"Oh hell yes, details now!" Piper said pushing me over to the. So I started telling them what happened from when I left to now. You could tell they were getting giddy.

"Wait so he actually asked if he could kiss you that's nice but a little much in my opinion" Piper said and Annabeth nodded looking to me

"You would think that, but the way he did it…" I said.

"How did he do it?" Annabeth asked leaning closer in anticipation

"He waited until he was like half an inch away before whispering it" I said and they smiled

"Dayyyyyummm, and the hand thing, so cute" Piper said and I nodded.

"So you're together now?" Annabeth asked

"Yeah" I said right before there was a knock at my door …

**Not a huge cliffy but still…**


	4. New story? Polls

**Check out my profile I got a couple polls going **


End file.
